A Rival Fit for Kyoko Mogami
by MyOwnName
Summary: Kyoko Mogami hasn't fallen for Ren... Yet. Will she finally be able to realize her feelings when Ren's friend from the past comes and tries to steal him away? **Little OOC Probably. With Ren atleast. But not far off...**
1. Meeting

**Konichiwa! I feel like I just had an epiphany and wanted to make this story. Although I bet somewhere in the world, at some point, someone's made a same idea. So, I dunno, epiphany ended. But oh well. :**

**Disclaimer: I OBVIOUSLY do not own Skip Beat. Not obvious though because famous people could get on to see who we ship or like and make sure to troll us by doing the opposite of what we want. O.O **

**Chapter 1: Meeting **

Kyoko and Ren were both finished with their work and were having a nice chat.

"Mogami-San, are you sure you don't need a ride?" Ren asked.

Both miraculously finished their work at the same time and were heading out to leave.

"Ne. Actually, I'm going over Moko-san's house today!" Kyoko raised her hands up and swirled around. "It's great, wonderful, fantastic!" She started to walk again with a spring in her step.

Ren chuckled. "Okay Mogami-san, if you're sure th-," just then Ren stopped talking and looked forward.

Kyoko also then stopped walking and looked to where he was looking. She couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. A handful of people walking on the sidewalk, building lights still on, cars passing by, and a girl sitting on a bench outside of the building.

"T-Tsuruga-san, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just - sorry I thought I saw someone I knew."

'God, that was weird. I thought she was that childhood friend of mine.'

"So yes, Mogami-san, like I was saying , if you insist then I will see you later. Have fun at Kotanami-san's house."

"Right!" She smiled happily and walked in the other direction from where Ren was going.

She planned on walking to her friend's house since it wasn't that far away. Kyoko heard a squeal and turned around. It sounded of happiness. She started to scan the area to find out where the squeal came from. Then by a bench a tall figure standing by a small but not petite figure appeared to be talking. It shouldn't have bothered her, but the only person that tall figure could be was... Tsuruga-san.

'It must of been a fan of his who was excited to see him..' Kyoko convinced herself.

'I mean-' Kyoko stopped midway and her eyes became big.

The girl jumped into, well, more like hug-attacked, Ren. And Ren spun her around.

Kyoko quickly turned around.

'Ba-Baka!' She scolded herself. 'I don't care if he does that, if he has a girlfriend, if he's intimate with someone, if he's-' she stopped her ranting. She pondered it for a moment, but then shook her head. 'Why should I care about it? It would almost be as if... No! Nope! Never gonna happen.' Kyoko sighed and began to walk again. She turned back one last time to see Ren and the mysterious girl walk away together. Kyoko turned back around and went straight for her friend's house.

Just before Kyoko got there, she stopped. She gritted her teeth. All the way here she had the same scene of Ren meeting the girl stuck in her head over and over again. A mysterious girl she did not know. Have never met before. And she hated this.

She was _jealous_ of the girl.

* * *

**Finally~ A new story out! Although, I guess I haven't put much out so... I just really wanted to put a story out but I've had writer's block for months. Thanks for reading! Stay tuned! Sorry for the mistakes, tell me and I can fix them! Writing on my iPod's notes. Hope the chapter will be longer next time!**


	2. The Pieces are Moving Together

**Anyeonghaseyo! (Korean, sorta) I'm back! Sorry if people didn't understand, so ' = Thoughts. Thanks to all those who liked and reviewed. And to all those who didn't, I see you there! But thanks for continuing** **to read! **

* * *

_Chapter 2: The pieces are moving together_

Ren started to unconsciously walk over to the bench.

'Maybe...' Ren thought.

"Hello. My name is Tsuruga Ren." Ren flashed his co-worker smile at her.

"Er. Hello? My name is Tatakai Atsuki..." She looked at him questionably. His face lit up when she said her name though.

"Ahaha I guess you must not recognize me huh? I'm a little hurt. "

"I think you must have the wrong person." She was getting skeptical of the rather tall guy who looked like a playboy.

"I guess I have changed though. Picture me with blonde hair and blue eyes." He pointed to his face.

"Um, okay, blonde hair, blue eyes... NO. WAY! NO WAY! I can't believe it! I thought I'd never see you again! KYAAAAA!" She jumped onto him and he was able to catch her.

"Wah!" He was surprised by the sudden weight. He laughed though and decided to spin her around.

"Wow. Just like old times. Huh, Kuon?" Atsuki said.

Ren put her down and smiled a smile filled with sadness. "My name is now Tsuruga Ren. Please call me that."

"Oh. Okay. So, what are you doing now?"

"I'm an actor." Ren replied.

"Eh? Really? I thought- No, never mind. Ah! It's getting late! Can I have your phone number so we can talk?" She put her hand to where her pocket was.

"I would love to." Ren reached into his pocket to get his phone while Atsuki also got her's out.

"D-do you want to send it by infrared or manually?" Atsuki asked.

"What ever works for you." Ren replied sweetly.

"Okay. Can I just see you phone?" In response Ren handed his phone to her.

"Alright! I'll see you later Ren-san!" She starts to walk away.

Ren, being the gentleman he is, says "Ah, wait. How are you getting home?"

"I was just going to take the subway."

"I'll drive you home then."

"Okay." They both walked to where Ren's car was and went home.

* * *

~Kanae Katonami's Apartment~

"Hey! Kyoko! Did you just hear what I said? Mo!" The raven haired girl was laying on her bed with Kyoko on an inflatable mattress.

"Ah! I'm so sooorrryyy Moko-san! I was thinking about something else..."

"And what would that be?"

"Um, well, it's nothing! Ahaha!" Kyoko let out a fake laugh and rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh? Keeping a secret from me? Okay then. If we're not friends then-"

"Nooooo I'm sorry I'll tell yoouu!" Kyoko sat up in the bed and just said nothing.

"Well? What's wrong?" The friend asked, a little worried now.

"Um, well, it's like, I s-saw Tsuruga-san with a girl..." Kyoko started fidgeting a little bit.

"So? What? Were you jealous?" Kanae asked.

To respond, Kyoko just blushed profusely. "M-m-maybe. But why?"

Kanae just stared at her friend. 'Was she serious? Well, she is the number one member in the Love Me team.'

"Maybe it's because you like-"

"NO." Kyoko stopped her friend from saying anything. "It can't be that!"

The friend sighed. This girl was hopeless.

"O-k then Kyoko. Maybe it has to do with him being your Sempai."

"Ooooohh. But, Moko-san, why?"

"Mo! I don't know all this stuff! Lets just go to sleep!"

"Ok.."

* * *

The next day Kyoko woke up a little early so she could get a head start of the day. She left a note so she wouldn't be rude and just leave though.

_Dear Moko-san,_

_ Thank you sooooo much for inviting me over! I hope to see you soon. And I hope we can have lots more sleepovers! _

_Your friend,_

_Kyoko Mogami_

Kanae sighed. Always up earlier then anybody.

-LINE BREAK-

At 8 Kyoko got a call from Mr. Sawara about a job offer. She responded with a "Hai! Will be there right away."

When Kyoko got to the LME building she headed for Sawara-san's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Said a voice on the other side of the door.

"Ohayo. What do you need, Kyoko-chan?" He asked, sitting at his desk filled with papers, folders, and scripts.

"Ohayo, Sawara-san. You.. Said you had some roles for me..?"

"Ah! Right! Right, okay." He somehow searched through his mountain of paper without displacing them. Only a couple of seconds later he pulled out a Manilla folder.

"You have three role offers." Sawara said passing the folder to Kyoko. "You just got the offers, so you can have a few days to look them over."

Kyoko smiled. "Thank you so much!" She happily skipped out of the office and headed to the cafeteria to look at the offers. After she sat down she opened the folder. "Let's see, the first one.." She mutters silently to herself. "The first one I would play the supporting role of a Yankee who falls in love with a nerd..." She flipped the paper to the other side of the folder to look at the second role. "The Queen has been murdered. And the princess is the only one to atleast see what he looked like. But instead of letting the authorities handle this, she wants to get revenge. So she runs away from her home to find the killer. There she meets a guy..." Kyoko's stares in amazement. She could be the princess. Kyoko! 'Yes!' Kyoko thought, but decided to at least give the last role a chance. "Number three. In 2020 most of the girls are in danger... Help leader of Yakuza... Lets see. Who would I be? The daughter of a yakuza who falls for the main character but ends up with the police man... I don't know." Kyoko put her head on the table and ran her hand through the hair on the back of her head.

"Kyoko-chan!" A familiar voice calls out and Kyoko looks up.

Ren and his manager, Yashiro-san, were coming her way.

'Shoot. What should I say. I don't think Tsuruga-san knows I saw him...' Kyoko thought.

"Hey Kyoko!" Yashiro said.

"Ohayo Yashiro-san and Tsuruga-san."

"Hello Mogami-san. Mind if we sit here?"

"Oh! Please do!" Kyoko pointed to the empty chairs and the boys sat down.

"So, Tsuruga-san, what are you doing here so early?" Kyoko asked.

"I accepted a job offer so I needed to talk about it. What about you?"

Kyoko's face got brighter. "Actually, I got three job offers! Two of supporting role but one's a main role!"

"Oh? What's it called?" Ren asked curiously.

"Ah! Um," Kyoko shuffles through the papers until she finds the right one! "Ah ha! It's called 'Uso no Sekai'."

"Oh! That's the one that-" Ren used his hand to cover his manager's mouth before he could say anything more.

"Well," Ren began, "I hope you can choose which one you want to do." Ren looks at Yashiro and removes his hand from the manager's mouth. "Yashiro-san, don't we have an interview at 9? We should leave now. Bye Kyoko." Both start to get up and leave.

"Hai! Good luck on your role!" Kyoko says enthusiastically. Kyoko then begins to look at each role before deciding on the second one. She gets up and heads to Sawara's office. 'I should tell Sawara-san about this right away.'

As Yashiro and Ren are walking out of the building and to Ren's car, Yashiro speaks up. "Ren, aren't you going to be in Uso no Sekai?" Yashiro is grinning mischievously.

"Yes." Ren replies.

"Well, Kyoko also got the role for co-actress."

"Actually, she got an offer, along with two others. We never know which one she might pick."

"Oh, come on! She even said she likes that role the most! And you two could act together. It's perfect!"

Ren sighs. He knows there's no way out of this.

"You never know, Yashiro-san." Ren opened her car door and got in.

_'Please, Kyoko-san, choose that role.' _Ren thinks silently to himself.

* * *

**A/N: I don't wanna say much since then the notes will be longer than the story. :3 Can you guess what Kyoko's 1 and 3 roles are based off of? (Mangas) Uso no Sekai: I made it up. It means World of Lies. I hope to get more into it later. And Atsuki will also appear later, hopefully. ^.^ Like, follow, review, eat mochi! :D Thanks for reading!**


	3. Aaaaand BEGIN!

**Anyway, answer to my last question. The first one WAS quite vague, I don't even think it's released in America; read it online. It's called Yandere Kanojo. And you already knew, the last one was Tokyo Crazy Paradise. Enough chit chat! Onwards! **

**DISCLAIMER: Yada Yada not own Skip Beat! Yada Yoshiki Nakamura Yada All bubble blowin weenies Beatin senseless bar, bar, so yeah I don't own Skip Beat**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Aaaaand BEGIN!_

"So, Kyoko-san, are you sure you want this role?" Sawara asks.

"Yes." Kyoko answers determinedly.

"Right. I'll go contact the director automatically. Here is the script." Mr. Sawara hands the script to Kyoko.

"Thank you! Oh! Do you know who the rest of the cast is?" Kyoko asks before she leaves.

"Oh. Yes. Lets see..." Sawara shifts through his papers to find what he's looking for.

"Your co-star will be Tsuruga Ren, you're supporting actor will be..."

That was all Kyoko could hear before she blanks out. Her face in total shock.

"...will play the Queen. Eh? Kyoko? Are you... Okay?" Sawara learned, the hard way, of Kyoko's... Rather unusual supernatural powers. So he guess it was a bad decision in the first place to ask if she was okay.

"Yes I'm fine. Th-Thank you for the script." She gave out a fake smile, bowed, and then walked out.

Kyoko was walking to no certain destination around LME. She was staring blankly at the first page of the script.

'I? Me? Getting to work with Tsuruga-san? Side by side? I can't believe it. It's-' Kyoko's thoughts get interrupted when she gets bumped.

"Kyaaa! Watch where you're going!" The stranger yells.

"Ah, Gomen-ne." Kyoko tries to apologize.

"Gosh! People these days!" The stranger stands up and huffs. Then she wipes off the dust on her skirt.

'Wait, doesn't her scream sound familiar...?" Kyoko thinks. She shakes the thought away, and also proceeds to stand up and this time bow. "I really wasn't watching. Gomen."

"Whatever!" The stranger walks away to the direction that Kyoko just came from without saying anything else.

'At least that knocked me out of my daze...' Kyoko thinks. 'Now I can look at the script!' Kyoko finds a table to sit down at and begins to read the script until...

"EEEEEHHH~ WHAT IS THIS?! How did I become a peasant? A rich person in disguise? Wearing disgusting clothing? Whyyy? I thought I would've been a princess!" She puts her chin on the table and starts sobbing.

"So long my sweet, sweet dream." She gets up. 'I should go tell Sawara-san I don't want this role!'

She starts to walk but then stops. 'But I'd be able to act along side Tsuraga-san.' She blushed but then smacked her two cheeks with her hands. 'No no no! I want to do this to get out of my bully role!'

She changes her destination and starts walking to the Love Me room to get changed for the day.

* * *

"Oh? I'm so sorry that I'm plain. Boring. Unappealing. " Kyoko spats. She heard some girls talking about her after a commercial she was in came on.

"I'll show them!" The people around her all felt a shiver. 'Did the air conditioner just come on? And what's with that aura from the strange girl? ACK!'

**_VRRRRRRR_**

Kyoko started to shake violently.

"Moshi moshi?"

The people let out a breath they were holding in. 'Geh. That was just her phone?'

"Ah! Sawara-san! Hello! Yes, I remember that script... Really? I got the part? Thank you!" She closed her phone and started skipping. Until she got stopped by a poke on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, do you work here?" Kyoko turned around to see someone asking her a question.

"Ah! You're the girl who bumped in to me yesterday!" The all too familiar stranger points out.

"Yes, I do work here." Kyoko says as sincerely as she can muster up with this rude girl.

"Geh. I could tell by your god awful bright pink overalls." She glares at the outfit. 'Well okay,' Kyoko thinks. 'Even I do. But still!'

"Why do you want to know?" Kyoko asks, really wanting to leave but still trying to be polite.

"Oh! Yes. Do you know where I could find Tsuruga Ren?"

"Um, not exactly at the moment."

"As expected of a newbie like you." The mysterious girl says.

"Oh?" Kyoko smiles deviously. "_Well,_ I-"

"Tatakai-san!" A familiar voice calls out

Both of them turn around to see Tsuruga and his manager walking towards them.

Kyoko sees that Tatakai has a big grin on her face. She runs to Tsuruga-san.

"REEEEN-KUN!" She jumps and hugs him. Kyoko grits her teeth. 'Maria does that all the time. Why should I care? But wait a second! Who is this girl?' Tsuruga then walks over to Kyoko.

"Ohayo, Tsuruga-san. What brings you here?" She bows politely to him and asks.

"Ohayo I have a short lunch break and decided to come here."

'Ohohoho' Yashiro thinks 'Sure.'

"So I see you met Tatakai-san, Mogami-san." Ren points out.

Atsuki starts to pout. "I said to call me Atsuki-san at least!"

"Sorry, Atsuki-san." Ren apologizes by laughing it off lightly.

Kyoko then answers back. "I haven't really got to meet her actually."

"Oh? Tatakai Atsuki, this is my chil- friend, Kyoko. Kyoko, this is my childhood friend, Tatakai Atsuki."

"Ohayo." They say to each other, acting as if nothing happened, all to save face in front of the childhood friend/Sempai.

Kyoko then turns to Ren.

"Now Tsuruga-san, what did you plan to eat?" Kyoko asks.

"Oh, maybe some rice balls." Tsuruga says rather too proudly.

"Noooooo! Yashiro!" She turns to him. "You have to make sure he eats!"

"R-right. Sorry Kyoko-chan." Yashiro apologizes.

"Now, Tsuruga-san, I hope you will eat something more. Something from the cafeteria." Kyoko huffs.

"Then why not we all go eat lunch together?" Ren asks smoothly.

"I-I" Kyoko starts to blush, not knowing how to respond back to that.

"I'D LOVE TO!" Atsuki says way too happily and jumps up and down.

Kyoko was taken aback. She almost forgot about the rude girl. Almost.

"Great." Ren said. "Let's go."

Kyoko started to follow Ren until she felt a shiver run down her spine. Someone was glaring at her. She knew who actually. But it's best to give someone the benefit of the doubt.

On the other side of Ren Yashiro was glaring at Atsuki.

'We were _so close_ to having Ren and Kyoko eat lunch together again. _So_ _close_. Maybe next time.' And Yashiro sighed. 'Pairing the two clueless people together could be a challenge.'

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took long to update. :,| But yay! Another chapter! At first I was like: Updating chapters seem easy. :) *Dumb face* Now: I just wanna sleep~ I'm sorry for underestimating all you story writers! Review, tell me what I can fix! Like, favorite, follow, READ MANGA!**


	4. Scenes

**A/N: Yay! Someone got my question right! Whoop! Sorry I don't have any prizes... ( -_-) (Because) I'm just a poor (anonymous unisex super cool beavecoon) boy, nobody loves me. He's just a poor (anonymous unisex super cool beavecoon) boy, from a poor family. Uh. So, next question: Do you know what Atsuki Tatakai sorta means? (Literal Japanese Translation) So baby lets go go go, GO GO! "Break-down!"**

**DISCLAIMER: Yep, yep, Nope. I don't own Skip Beat, Any of its character, or the canon ideas.**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Scenes_

Kyoko was on her way to the location of her shooting. She was finally starting to film Uso No Sekai. She remembered her lines and smiled to herself as she was riding her bike.

'I at least get to be princess like for the beginning.' She thought.

'And I get to work with Tsuruga-san!'

But then a dark cloud appeared.

"Ah yes yes," she started saying to herself. "His friend Tatakai-san. I sure hope she won't be there. She's like an annoying gnat that won't go away. Hahaha. AHAHAHA!" Kyoko swatted at the imaginary bug with Atsuki's head. And a dark aura appeared.

"Look at that girl..." A random child said to his mom while pointing to a girl on the bicycle.

"Yes, dear. That's what happens if you don't eat your vegetables." The mom said, not phased by it.

"Ohayo!" Kyoko greeted the staff that was there.

She was supposed to go to her make-up room but thought it would be best to wait until the others got here. She didn't have to wait long thought before the always-on-time star, Tsuruga-san got here.

"Ohayo, Tsuruga-san. I look forward to working with you." She bowed respectively.

"Ohayo, Mogami-san. I also look forward to working with you." He greeted very professional.

"Ren." The manager said. "Let's go to your room. I was informed that the make-up artist is already here."

"Right. See you later Mogami-san." Ren said and walked away.

Kyoko though it also best to go to her room. When she go there she sat on the couch and sighed. Yesterday's lunch was very... Informational.

_[Flashback]_

_They were sitting at a four seated table. Atsuki and Ren with Kyoko sitting across from Ren and Yashiro across from Atsuki. _

_"Kyoko-chan," Atsuki started. _

_'Oh. Why so familiar with me?' "No no no. Please, you can just call me Mogami-san." Kyoko shook her hand. _

_"Okay. Mogami-san, You look familiar... But I can't quite put my finger on it." She said. _

_'Is she lying?' "You must've seen me on TV. I was Mio in Dark Moon." Kyoko was already used to people saying "Eeeeh?" and "No way!" _

_"I've never seen that." She replied. _

_'Oh?' Everyone else thought. _

_"It's more, your face looks familiar, not your hair. BUT, anyway! Ren-sama! Do you have any roles?" She asked. _

_"Yes." He replied. "I do have one." _

_"Oh wow! What is it?" She asked. _

_'Tsuruga-san wouldn't tell about the Cain siblings, even to her, right?' Kyoko gulped. _

_"In a new show called Uso No Sekai." He said before taking a bite of his sandwich on his tray full of food Kyoko atacked on before. _

_"Oh! What are your co-actors?" Atsuki asked. _

_"Mogami-san is one of them." He said. _

_Kyoko started to blush a little, for no apparent reason. _

_"Oh? That's cool." _

_The rest of the lunch worked out fine. Except for the end. _

_After Ren and his manager left for a modeling shoot, and Kyoko was about to also leave, she got stopped by Atsuki. _

_"Kyoko-chan. I'll say this once." _

_Kyoko looked to Atsuki and saw her arms were crossed. _

_"You won't be able to get Ren." She simply stated. _

_"Eh?" Kyoko asked. _

_Atsuki smirked and whispered in Kyoko's ears. _

_"Did you know? Ren is my ex-boyfriend. Stay away from him." _

_She then turned back around and left. _

_[End of Flashback] _

Kyoko's blood started boiling just from remembering that. 'LIKE HELL I WOULD CARE.' She flipped over a table *As already warned, good kids will not do this and I have no responsibility if a table breaks* and all her grudges came out.

"Yes yes. She deserves punishment. How dare she start making assumptions." Grudge Kyoko 1 said.

"To actually think we liked Tsuruga-san. LET'S BURN HER!" Grudge Kyoko 2 said.

"Oooh but we should-"

*_Knock Knock_*

Kyoko's thoughts got interrupted by a knock on the door.

Kyoko got up and opened the door.

"Hello, I'm your make-up artist, Sasumi-san."

"Ohayo, I'm Mogami-san."

"Ohayo, Mogami-san. The first scene will involve you being a princess, so if you will-"

"Did you hear that, Kami-san? I can be a princess. It's my dream come true!" Kyoko kneeled down and started crying.

Sasumi could only stare. This might be a rather unique client.

Kyoko was dressed in a purple silk gown. She had a small crown and a wig of long black hair. Her make-up was very light and natural.

Ren had a trench coat over some black pants and dark blue shirt.

The director, Akiko Ryumato, was explaining the scene.

This will be described as if you're watching it, don't want any spoilers

[Nightime, in a bedroom.]

A dark shadow wearing a cloak and mask comes in through a window.

It creeped over to the King and put a cloth to his mouth. The king at first exhaled sharply but then became quiet.

The mysterious person then walked over to the Queen.

"Revenge," it whispered softly.

It then pulled out a knife.

The scene zooms out to the outside of the castle where only a loud, pain filled scream could be heard.

[Time Cut~]

The royal guards and doctors are in the room the crime took place. The king was sitting on his couch with the person standing in front of him.

They talksd quietly.

"It seems it was planned. First they drugged you then they got the Queen. But we haven't got the killer."

"I WANT YOU TO FIND THE KILLER!" The king slammed his hand on the arm rest. The person flinched.

"Yes, sir. B-but we don't exactly have the suspect as of the moment... Or a lead" The person squeaked.

It then zooms to Kyoko's character, Nakura Mitsuki, who's hiding behind a wall, unbeknown to the others in the room. She has a determined look on her face.

[Mitsuki's Room.]

Is shown packing a small bag of necessaries. Clothes, food, money. She's done packing and looks to the big window. Then walks out of the room, and on her way.

_Dear Father, _

_I have left so I could find the killer. Please don't look for me. I will be fine. _

_Love, your daughter, _

_Mitsuki _

"There's nothing I can do now. Once she has her mind set on something there's nothing that can stop her. Please be safe." The king whispers

It then shows Ren's character, Watanuki Shiro, smirking.

"AND CUT!" Akiko yelled. "GREAT JOB GUYS! THAT'S A WRAP."

After Kyoko said good work to everyone she went to say it to Tsuruga-san.

She spots him by his manager and walks over there.

"Tsuruga-san, good work-" Kyoko started until Yashiro started talking.

"Reeeeen, this person has been calling you foreve. I would usually ignore it, buuuuut," He's grinning mischievously and shows Kyoko and Ren the phone.

They are both awestruck.

Apparently, 'SEXY' is calling.

* * *

**A/N: Hahahaa. Sorry it took so long to update... :,) And sorry for the mistakes! Review, like, favorite, WATCH K-POP AND J-POP VIDEOS! :)**


	5. Reveal

**A/N: Hahaha dirty secret I never have my chapters planned. I don't like writing cause it cramps my hand too much. So I never make a planned plot. Ha. I'm such an unprofessional writer. **

**P.S. Sorry it took long to update.. (sweat drop smily face) So I tried to make it longer... Turns out, it's not much longer.. Hehe. **

**Disclaimer: Do I ****_really _****have to make these ****_EVERY _****time? I don't own Skip Beat! or it's characters and ideas. Anyway, if I wrote it Kyoko would've fallen in love in like 100 chapters and would be shown as a stick figure, WITH NICE SHOES! :D**

_Chapter 5: Reveal_

"Oh. Well, uh, I should answer it? No one should be able to change the ID on my phone. Unless Yashiro-san did it." Ren glared at Yashiro. Then glanced at Kyoko, just to make sure she wasn't the one calling.

Yashiro put his hands up in defense. "Hey. I wouldn't do something like that."

"Uh-huh." Ren grabbed the phone and flipped it open.

"Moshi moshi?"

"REN-KUN, I WAS TRYING TO REACH YOU FOREVEEER!"

Kyoko sighed in relief. But then again... 'No way in... It's _that _chick?' Kyoko was... Surprised to say the least.

Ren also sighed, partly in relief. 'She must've put her caller ID in by herself.'

"Sorry I was working."

"Aaaaaw! I wanted to see if you wanted to eat lunch with me!" She wined.

Ren glanced at Kyoko, making sure she wasn't getting the wrong idea.

"Ah. Sorry. I need to get to my next shoot."

"Oh. Maybe next time. BYEEE REN-KUN!" A click was heard.

Ren sighed and put the phone in his pocket.

"Sooooo Ren, what was that?" Yashiro grinned. 'This was perfect. Get Kyoko jealous.'

"Atsuki Tatakai. Oh reminds me. I should change her caller ID."

Ren pulled out his phone and went to contacts. Scrolled down to "S" and clicked on "Sexy". Then changed it to Tatakai Atsuki.

"There. When she put her number in she must've put that name."

Kyoko shivered. She's scared to see what Tsuruga-san's ID is on Atsuki's phone.

"Are you cold, Mogami-san?" Ren asked.

"Oh no no. It's fine." She tried to convince him.

"Okay then." He said.

"See you later." Ren called as he started walking away with his manager.

"Oh! Um, good work today!" Kyoko bowed until he was out of sight and then sighed. 'What was I worried about?'

~~~~~Le Next Day~~~~~

_[Mitsuki was walking down the market.] _

_"What should I do?" She muttered to herself. "I don't know where to start." She stared at her feet while still walking. _

_"Ah!" Mitsuki yelped as she fell to the ground. _

_"Oh." Mitsuki could here a some what sweet voice talk. _

_"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" He asked reaching out his hand. Mitsuki grabbed it and the mysterious man lifted her up. _

_"Thank you!" She said. _

_"Oh no. I wasn't watching where I was going." _

_"Me neither. Hello! My name is Mi- Mi- MISA! Sumara Misa." Mitsuki sighed in relief. _

_"Hello. My name is Watanashi Shiro." He extended his hand so she could shake it. _

_The camera zoomed into Shiro's smiling face. He was wearing a trench coat which was buttoned up. You could see the people look at him with suspicion. He was tall and a little more secrective looking. _

_"Nice to meet you!" Mitsuki said returning the handshake, not deterred by the rather mysterious man. _

_"Same goes for you." He smiled. _

_"Um, are you a traveler?" Mitsuki asked. She might as well start somewhere. _

_Shiro paused to think. "Well, you could say I come from far away." _

_"Really?! So you've travelled?" She asked. "Where are you headed right now?" _

_He chuckled. "I don't really have an exact destination I guess." _

_"Can I go with you?!" She asked excitedly. _

_"Well, I don't think that's a good idea." He said. He was now serious looking. _

_"Eh? Oh... I'm sorry for intruding." She bowed. _

_"It's okay." Shiro said. _

_She walked off and muttered, "I'll guess I'll just need to find another traveler." _

"AND CUT! THAT'S GREAT! COME BACK AFTER LUNCH." Akiko Ryumato, the director yelled.

Both popped out of their roles. They went and said "good job" to everyone on the set. Then somehow Kyoko ended up with both Ren and Yashiro.

"Ah, Ren. Good job. It's lunch time and the set is providing the lunches. We should go." Yashiro said.

"Would you like to eat lunch with me, Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko asked somewhat surprisingly. She was a little bit shocked by her own question, but still awaited for a reply.

"Why sure Mogami-san." Ren smiled his grudge-Kyoko-killing smile and pointed to the eating area.

Yashiro smiled as he walked behind them. 'Good job Ren! Two thumbs up! If only I could take a memorable photo! Kyoko asked you to eat lunch! Eeeeee!' He was fangirling to himself. 'Now, how to get out of eating lunch with him...'

Kyoko was not paying attention to either, for she was busy thinking also to herself. 'Oh gosh, I invited him to lunch. And he accepted. Worse of all, he almost KILLED ME! That bright light was too much. At least I get to eat with Yashiro-san too-" Kyoko's thought got interrupted when Yasiro called out "Ren!". They both turned their heads.

"Yes, Yashiro-san?" Ren asked politely.

"I, uh, have to go talk to the director. About your, uh, SCHEDULE! Yes, your schedule." Yashiro wanted to pat him on the back for such a great idea.

"Will you be long?" Ren asks.

"Oh I don't know. I'll see you if I have free time." Yashiro said.

"Ok. See you later."

'What? YASHIRO IS GONE?! WHAT?!' Kyoko was about to go crazy. What should she talk about? 'This is all Atsuki's fault!'

~Lunch Time~

"Eto, Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko asked nervously.

"Yes, Mogami-san?" Ren asked looking up from his drink.

"I, I heard that Tatakai-san said you two... Dated." Kyoko glanced nervously at her hands.

Ren was taken aback. "Who told you?"

"Tatakai-san."

Ren sighed. "Well, yeah. But I broke up with her." 'Not exactly by choice... But its not like I like her now anyway.'

Kyoko wanted to say 'playboy', but for some reason she was just silent. "Oh." Was all she could say.

'Could this get any more awkward?' Kyoko thought.

"Uh, um, good work today." Kyoko said.

Ren smiled. "You too."

"ALRIGHT GUYS! LUNCH TIME IS OVER!" The director yelled.

Kyoko and Ren got up and put their trays away. They then went to the make up studio again.

...OoOoOoOoOoOoOo...

Now the crew set up outside, since the scene was mostly in a market place.

_[Shiro is in a shop] _

_He is looking at the jewelry there. He sees a pearl necklace and looks deeply at it. _

_"Can I help you with something, sir?" The old man who works there asked. _

_"No, I was just- Ah! What's that?" Shiro pointed to the other side of the shop. The old man looked and Shiro made a dash for it. Just then a ding was heard and another customer came in. Shiro bumped into them and they fell to the floor. _

_"Gosh, that hurt- HEY! You're that guy from before! What are you-" _

_"Be quiet." He said in a husky voice, getting up._

_Just then the old man yelled, "GET THAT MAN AND HIS ACCOMPLICE!" _

_"Hah?! Accomplice?" Mitsuki asked, surprised and confused. _

_"Be quiet. And make sure they don't see your face." Shiro said. He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. _

_"What?! Let me go!" She yelled. She started pounding on his back. _

_He kept on running. The old man kept yelling to get them. _

_Shiro smirked and put the necklace in his pocket. He then started to ran faster. _

_"WHERE ARE WE GOING?" Mitsuki yelled from the back still trying to escape from his grasp. "KYAAAA!" _

_Shiro jumped onto a passing train into an empty __*****__car of the train and put her down. Mitsuki stopped struggling and saw he was only panting a little. _

_"Why did I have to come along?" She muttered. _

"GREAT! GOOD JOB GUYS!" The director yelled.

"Aaaahhh good job Tsuruga-san." Kyoko got out of the car with Ren.

"You too, Mogami-san." Ren smiled.

*****I don't know EXACTLY what to call it, but it should be a section of a train

* * *

**A/N: I told my dog who wanted something "NO SHIRT, NO SHOES, NO SEEERVIIICE!" XD Then I told my spell check "YES. FANGIRLING IS. A. WORD. Girling is a word. :(" Spell check. Anyway, another chap is up, hope you enjoyed. Let me know about grammetical (****_Actually,_**** "grammer" is spelled, WITH AN A") mistakes and thank you [HeyHeyReira] for pointing out the change of tenses. Will try to fix. :) Read (check), review (check... Right? ;), and use spongebob puns in your daily life and listen to Dance, Dance. (Check... Wait no. That's only me. Or is it?)**


	6. Who Knew?

**A/N: Your comments are so nice! ^.^ I was watching anime and reading manga and I was dying of ****_MOE_**** from the hot guys. I had to be quiet since it was like 1 in the morning though... XD**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Who Knew? _

Tatakai Atsuki wasn't going to _sit back _and allow that girl to have her Ren-kun's time and later steal him away. She needs to keep him. Not only is he rich and handsome, but he has good family ties. She gritted her teeth. 'Now what should I do' Atsuki thought.

She walked into her apartment. Today was a rather long day acting. Of course, she was only a small actor. And most importantly, she acted in America, not Japan.

Her apartment was small. But she _did_ travel all the way to Japan for her job. 'It was rather troublesome,' she thought, 'But I want to make my name bigger.' She laid on her couch and sighed. 'I'm hungry.' She got up and walked to her small refrigerator. No food. She frowned. 'Great. Now I have to go to the convenience store.'

Atsuki walked down the not so crowded street, but then stopped dead in her tracks. A dangerous looking guy and girl was walking down the street.

Setsu and Cain* were both walking down the street.

"Look at that girl, Nee-san. Haha, she looks scared." Setsu said as she wrapped her arms around Cain's right arm. He grunted to show that he was listening.

"I don't get it though, you're great." She smiled and clung closer.

'OH MY GOSH I HOPE SHE DOESN'T FIND US OUT!' Kyoko* thought.

While the Heel siblings were walking past, Atsuki heard, "Come on, Nee-san." She waited until they were a little further away. Then stopped.

'Are.. They Japanese people? That get-up, plus their intimacy. And they're both siblings?...' Atsuki shook her head, but then kept walking.

After Atsuki got her food and other supplies, she started walking home. Until she heard a meow-ing. She stopped then looked right. Nothing. Then she looked left. A cardboard box. Curious, she walked towards it. Inside the box was a cat. It had curly blond hair.

Atsuki looked back and forth. Seems no one was coming for the cat in the cardboard box. 'Should I just leave it here? It doesn't have any supplies...' Atsuki pondered it for a while.

'Why not?' Atsuki picked up the kitty.

"Hmmm. What should I name you? Oh! I know! I'll name you Evel! Like Evel Knievel! Don't you like that?"

"Hissss..." Atsuki really didn't pay attention to that answer though. She just started walking to the pet store with Knievel in her hands.

~.~.~.~OoOoOoOoOo~.~.~.~

Atsuki stepped into the pet store with her new found cat. After walking into the automatic-open door, she stopped and frowned. 'Great. The two weirdo siblings.' She started walking to the cat section, but then found out it was by where the siblings were.

'Ne, Nee-san, did you know that if animals like you it means that you're a good person?" The girl was petting a dog and it licked her face.

'Wait a second. Did they just... Speak English? They did last time too..' Atsuki scrunched her eyebrows.

"What about this, Setsu?" Setsu looked over to where Cain was and almost burst out laughing.

In the pin was her brother with the most dull face surrounded by purring kittens.

'Maybe it's not totally accurate...' Cain thought.

Atsuki was also surprised by this. 'Why, I must be a good person if those animals like someone like him- KYAAAA!' Atsuki tripped on a mysterious object and fell to the ground. The cat, who jumped out of her arms and onto the floor, climbed on her back and started licking it's paw.

'Dang. What did I just trip on?' Atsuki glared at the mysterious object, but couldn't see anything.

"Ah, Nee-san, it's a lady bug." Setsu said walking past the aisle Atsuki was in.

"That was horrible, wasn't it Evel? I hope I _never _see those people _again._" Atsuki said to the cat while walking home. She opened the door, put everything she bought away, and went to get ready for bed.

Before Atsuki got onto her bed mat, she looked for the kitty. It was standing in the doorway.

"Hey, kitty. Why don't you sleep right here?" She patted the part of her bed by her feet. It hissed and walked away in response though.

'Humph. I don't even like animals anyway.'

***The changes of name shows whose personality it** **is. **

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's short. I have like no inspiration for this story anymore.. Although I probably shouldn't admit that... But I will post the next chapter quickly! Thanks to those who actually still read this! It's just finals. Well, it's more I want to study AND get my usual 3 hour nap. ;) But I will try to keep a good schedule now. I feel guilty not updating. **

**TL;DR: I'm lazy but will try to update faster next times. **

**Thanks. So, ending: READ REVIEW DRAW!**


	7. Lies? Maybe

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Skip Beat! Nor am I even remotely affiliated with it. **

* * *

_Chapter 7: Lies? Maybe..._

_"Corn, Corn, look!" The young girl picked up a rock. _

_"It's like a Hamburg! Ah wait! This one is too! And this one!" The blacked haired girl picked up the many rocks found on the ground and showed them to Corn. She had a grin plastered on her face. _

_"Ah. What about this one?" Corn picked up a rock that was around him. _

_The girl turned around to look at him and dropped all the rocks she was holding. _

_"Your majesty, King Hamburg. I glad to see you're doing so well." She curtsied and Corn started laughing. _

Atsuki woke with a jolt.

"Great," she muttered, "I had another dream like that."

She got out of her covers, stood up, then went to the bathroom.

"Fsssssh." The faucet turned on and cold water enveloped Astuki's face.

'Might as well get ready for the day.'

After washing up and walking out of the bathroom, she heard a meow.

"Shoot. I need to take care of Lemons."

Well, that was Evel's new official as of last night nickname. Its quite simple how Evel got that name. As everyone knows, all villains are lemons (Spongebob reference), and one of the enemies of Atsuki's are animals.

Really, quite simple.

She squinted at the newly-hated cat, but picked him up still. Then she walked to the kitchen. She placed the cat in the recently set up litter box and started to make breakfast.

While eating breakfast Atsuki got an idea.

'Maybe that dream of mine will be useful... Not to mention that he stills hangs out with me, even if he doesn't want to remember his past... Soon he'll be mine.' Atsuki grinned mischievously. She frowned though when she looked at her calendar hanging up on the refrigerator. 'Only 27 more days though...'

Kyoko was loitering around LME. She just got finished with a Love Me Task which was petty, and deciding to look around.

"Brrrrrr" Kyoko shook viscously as a new text arrived in her phone.

It said "TSURUGA-SAN" on her phone.

"Kyoko-san, please meet me at the lounge room, room 407, on the fourth floor of the LME building."

Kyoko started to reply: "Hai. And also, please..." But she deleted her draft. This was a small hunch, but something weird might be going on.

Kyoko couldn't help it. She would apologize later.

"That is, if Atsuki deserves an apology." Grudge Kyoko One said.

"Mwahaha. Like we would give her an apology." Grudge Kyoko two said.

"No! Eaves dropping is BAD!" Angel Kyoko said trying to ruin the other's great ideas. They glared, but went away with the angel.

"Ano, Tsuruga-san..." Atsuki started.

"Yes?" Ren replied, having a weird feeling someone is listening in. Or maybe it was rather cold a few seconds ago.

"I have a confession..." She glanced nervously at her right arm,

"What.. Is it?"

"I'm- I'm the girl you met at the river ten years back."

"Oh okay- Wait. I'm sorry, what?" Ren was surprised. After all, he always thought it was Kyoko. Heck, the girl was even named Kyoko.

"Well, Corn, I-"

"Brrrrr!" Ren looked at his phone.

"Uh, I'm sorry, it's my manager." Ren told Atsuki.

"Moshi Moshi? Yes, I'm at LME. Oh? Right. Okay. See you later." Ren closed his phone and put it in his pocket.

"Sorry. I have to go. Can we... Finish this conversation later?" Ren asked.

Atsuki smiled, one with a smile of suspicion hidden underneath. "Why, sure. See you later."

Kyoko hid behind the door as Ren walked out.

Kyoko was also surprised.

'Atsuki called him... Corn. And they met at the river. So?'

Kyoko's thoughts got interrupted.

"Hey Kyoko-san, you can come out!" Atsuki yelled from the room.

Kyoko stepped out from behind the door, determined to know what's going on.

* * *

**A/N: Look! It's been less than a week! Right? And a cliffhanger... Sorta. Thank you [Cana99] For informing me be about brother. Embarrassing for me. Sorry for any confusion towards anyone! And I have some school going on so I might not have time to update. THANKS FOR ACTUALLY STILL READING THIS! Read, Review, like, SLEEP! **


	8. Plan

**A/N: It was my birthday so I was like: Birthday Present? Updates. My excuse for not updating before?: None. I was lazy. My gratitude goes to those who Favorited: Cheesehead101, Israali Kotestu, Kane Ookami, PantherLily1, .9005, , xxDCxx, and Yukijing. Just... Wow! I never expected anyone to like my whim of a story! And if you don't.. Review. *Wink wink* But if you also want to leave nice reviews each one will make me burst into super foamy bubbles that float around! So sorry this AN is long. And I dislike the first part because I made it months ago... **

**PS: I HAVE tried to clean up some chapters. I really did! But like 3 out of 4 of them got deleted... I left them for too long I guess...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat! I am not affiliated with it either. Unless I have the wrong definition at affiliation... **

**PPS: I really like Godfrey Gao. And Magnus Bane. So maaaybe the latter isn't "real".**

* * *

Kyoko always had a plan. Without even knowing it, she had one. Maybe even multiple ones at one certain time.

Take, for instance, her sad, pitiful childhood spent with Sho. Her plan was to make Sho-chan happy. No matter what, Kyoko would sacrifice anything so that Sho was happy.

Maybe albeit that the plan got taken, ripped up, thrown in a fire, burnt to a crisp so that only ashes were barely visible, then stuck underground, it was still a plan.

Later it was to beat Sho in the entertainment business. That and to show that pin-head actor that she would get far in the industry. The second one was disregarded with more honor and pity that the thought even passed through Kyoko's mind, while the first kept rather strong.

Things have changed now though. And these were Kyoko's plans and goals:

1.) Make a new (and good) name for Kyoko Mogami

2.) Become a first-rate actress

3.) Co-Star with Tsuruga Ren

4.) Kill Sho

5.) Never fall in Lo*e

6.) Kill Sho

7.) Put Atsuki Tatakai in her place

Even if some aren't on top they are a top priority at the moment. Like maybe something that rhymes with "Pill Ko", "Nill Mo", or even "Hut Kazuki Matikai Kin Mir Haste". That could be anything.

_Chapter 8: Plans_

"Hey Kyoko-san, you can come out! The voice from inside the meeting room yelled enough so Kyomo could hear it.

Kyoko grinned. 'This will be fun. I just need to calm down. Kyoko slanted her head, closed her eyes, then breathed out.

Kyoko walked into the room.

"So? What's up?" Atsuki asked nonchalantly.

"How'd you know about Corn?" Kyoko asked.

"Oh? What makes you think I'm not Kyoko?" Atsuki asked. Kyoko scoffed. "That's obvious. What was your real plan?"

"Real plan? Whatever do you mean?" Atsuki asked innocently and smiled.

Kyoko's glare darkened.

"Why would you tell Ren about Corn?!" She asked.

"Wha-?" Atsuki bursted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kyoko asked.

"Haa- Haha! I- I have a better chance then I thought!" Atsuki said in between laughing.

"Better chance at what?!" Kyoko demanded.

Atsuki opened one of her closed eyes and looked at Kyoko.

"Aha~ Ha, you like Ren-sama don't you?"

Kyoko got a little flustered. "N-N-NEVER!" She exclaimed. "Of _course_ I don't like my Senpai! Plus, he's Japan's Most Desirable man!"

"Doesn't that seem like some fairy tale? I mean, two different classes who no one else wants to be together are destined to fall in love." Atsuki shrugged while looking at a hangnail.

'How does she know about my love of fairies?" Kyoko thought.

"But still!" Kyoko protested.

"Hey. Don't you think no matter what every one deserves love?" Atsuki asked.

"Well..." Kyoko trailed off.

"Exactly! Which means I could always date Ren-Sama!" Atsuki smiled and pointed her finger at Kyoko. "Oh look at the time though! I have to go! See ya later Kyoko-chan!" She winked and walked out of the room.

Kyoko just stood there. 'Everyone deserves love? Wait a second. I never got to know how she learned about Corn!'

~.O~.0~

Kyoko fidgeted in place. 'Has Atsuki and Ren talk yet? What would she say? I has nothing to worry about though... Besides, Tsuruga-San doesn't know about Corn.. So then it would be a bother to exain- Wait. Why did Atsuki tell Tsuruga-San about Corn if he wouldn't know because then ARRGGG!' Kyoto thought. Her thoughts showed clearly on her face though and her co workers got a little scared.

And then Kyoko just thought of something. 'Maybe Atsuki wants to embarrass me in front of my Senpai. I could already see his look of disgust at my former self. Oh noooo~ I must not let Atsuki see Tsuruga-San!'

[ . . . ]

''Maybe this was a better idea before..' Kyoko thought as she held her phone to her ear. It rang twice, to her surprise, until a click signifying connection stopped the ringing.

"Hello?" Came the voice from the other side.

"Tsu-Tsuruga-San!" Kyoko greeted over the phone. "Hello! Uhm. Wh-what do you plan on doing... Tonight?" She asked. The line went silent for a while.

"... Tsuruga-San?" Kyoko asked nervously.

"Hmm? Oh yes. Sorry. If I can recall, I won't be doing anything. Do you... Need something?" He asked as nonchalantly as possible.

"Oh. Yes. Uhm. Can- can I come over to make dinner?" Kyoko squeaked. This is _soooo_ embarrassing... But whatever to keep Atsuki from talking to Ren.

"Dinner?" Ren asked, surprised.

"A-And we can go over our script!" She exclaimed.

"Ah. I would love to. Would you like to meet in an hour?" Ren asked.

"H-hai! I- ILookForwardToMeetingYou!" Kyoko said out of courtesy and hung up as quickly as she could. 'Wait. Did I just hang up on Tsuruga-San?! I'm such a dishonorable Kohai!' She thought.

1 Hour Later~

_Ding Dong_

"Hello?" Came the voice from the other side of the door.

"I-It's Mogami-San." The person said. There was a click and the door opened to Tsuruga-San.

"Ah. Mogami-San. Welcome. Please, come on in." He said and moved out of the way.

"Thank you very much for having me!" Kyoko bowed and walked in.

"You know where the kitchen is," Ren said, "And if you need any help getting anything I can help you." He was practically _beaming_.

"T-Thank you." Kyoko said.

"I'll be in the living room." Ren said and pointed to the direction of the room.

"Alright!" Kyoko said and smiled. "I'll make dinner."

Ren smiled and walked away. 'Like a married couple.' He mused. He then glanced to the kitchen. 'Or maybe not..'

Ren sat down on the floor using the couch as a back rest. He took all of the scripts from the table and put them to the side of him. He then pulled out one in particular. 'Uso no Sekai: Rough Outline' it read. Just in case there was a change the director wanted he could make smaller scripts for that part for them to study. Ren flipped through the pages. So maybe he already read the whole thing. Has Kyoko?

She must of not or else she wouldn't want to act this out. Lets see... We should be around episode 6 of 13. Well, from jumping to different scenes for location we should film around episode 6. He chuckled softly. This was the one where he needs to pretend he has magical powers and the special effects team will add everything else in later. Ren was deep in thought about his character until a smell made him come to his senses.

"Tsuruga-San, what would you like to drink? You have so much tea!" Kyoko exclaimed from the kitchen.

"Anything is fine, thank you." He replied. He could hear her huff in anger and he chuckled, amused.

She came walking in with two glasses in one hand and two plates in the other with the silverware on them. She put the two glasses on the table then put the plates down.

'Impressive' Ren thought. But then again she has been a waitress.

"Thank you for the meal," they both said and started eating the stir fry.

"How has your day been, Mogami-San?" Ren asked, and with that it was an enjoyable dinner.

By the end both were in a good mood.

"I'll clean up." Ren declared.

"No! I couldn't let you do that!" Kyoko insisted.

"You cooked. It's only proper I clean up." Ren shot back he got up and put the dirty dishes stacked up against each other. Kyoko has had the feeling of Deja Vu and knows that she won't win this fight. She just drowns but doesn't say anything as she can heard the clinging of plates and water running.

When Ren goes to where Kyoko is sitting he's wiping the excess water that he's paranoid is on his hands still.

"So, Mogami-San, how far have you read in the script?" He asks.

"Hmm? Oh!" Kyoko snaps out of her daze. "I've learned up to... I think around the 7th episode at the part with the mutated bees in the cave."

"Ah. Well, we will probably need to know the whole 7th episode." Ren says.

"Really? Alright then. Can I please read the script then can we act it out?" Kyoko asks.

"Be my guest." Ren replies.

* * *

**So I don't like to read my stories... But I did. ~_~ **


End file.
